February 1737 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - February 1737 = Weather this month *Storms in the North Atlantic. *Heavy rainfall in the Americas. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Versailles *Their Most Catholic Majesties’ King Joseph of Spain and Queen Amalia of Spain have arrived at Versailles accompanied by four officers of the Yellow Tercio. They were introduced to the French royal court by Marquis Spinola. Joseph & Amalia warmly greeted King Louis XV of France, Queen Maria, the numerous royal ministers and nobles, &c., expressing great pleasure at once again being in Versailles after so many years. The guests enjoyed the surroundings of Versailles and provided entertaining company with King Joseph seeking morning fencing practice with all of suitable rank and experience, and even asked King Louis whether he would fence with him? There is one unfortunate event to relate. One such fencing session involved King Joseph against a courtier, Christophe de Aimèe. When this French gentleman was soundly beaten by the King in style and skill at fencing, De Aimèe threw down his sword and stormed off in a temper, tripped up and bloodied his own lip - just to complete his embarrassment! On a topic spiritual rather than temporal, Cardinal Richelieu of France lamented that he had not been invited to Rome for the meeting of the Curia. For this lapse he emphasised that he did not blame His Holiness the Pope, no - but he lays the blame squarely on ‘those incompetent Church administrators who fester at the heart of the Vatican’. Fez *Imam Muhammed has expressed both surprise and joy at an anonymous donation he has received. He immediately spent the bulk of it on charitable works, but also intended to make a donation to the Moroccan Treasury. However when he claims he couldn’t find this and instead handed the funds over to the deposed sultan Mulay Ismail. The citadel of Fez has been designated the seat of government for the Imam’s new Moroccan administration, ‘until the suffering of the people has been alleviated to an extent whereby occupation of the Sultan’s Palace can be justified.’ A cynic would say the citadel is easier to defend against a riotous mob than the palace! However, putting such an idea to one aside for a moment, it was here that the Imam discussed with his new ministers the need for emergency taxation at fair levels to help lift the state out of the dire economic situation it now finds itself in. News of what was said has been openly reported, possibly a consequence of meeting in the citadel rather than in the palace? Grand Vizier Raisuni bin Ismail, wearing a silk robe which contrasted strangely with his badly burn-scarred face, proposed the collection of taxes at the pre-conquest levels of 7% for nobles, 5% for mosques, and 10% for commoners. Interior Vizier Abd er-Rahmane immediately objected to any taxation raised against the commons, arguing that they had already suffered enough and this move could alienate them, and even lead to more unrest. No one else commented except the Imam who nodded wisely and remarked, “Those who have nothing to give cannot be expected to pay, that must be our guiding principle.” It was therefore agreed that taxation will be raised at 7% for nobles and 5% for the mosques, and this is being implemented now. Abd er-Rahmane later reported that he has sent word throughout Morocco asking army and navy units and garrisons make their existence known to the Imam’s government so that their upkeep can be funded if the Moroccan Treasury has sufficient funds. His messengers came back relaying that to the east they were not received well, although elsewhere the rule of the new government seems to have been accepted. To take a case in point with regard to the old Moorish empire, men loyal to the new government visited Algiers only to find it firmly under the governance of the Islamic Caliphate and milling around it were Bukhari recruits of the old regime as well as ex-Army of Morocco warriors now in the service of the Caliph, and under the command of Prince Yusuf Timur, who has met Imam Muhammed many times. The new government loyalists dare not even ask the Algerian officials to come under the rule of New Morocco, for they believe they would have been executed for even daring to suggest such a thing! Which observation leads nicely on to… Algiers *Prince Yusuf has delivered the following speech, which has also appeared in printed form as a pamphlet circulating in Fez and Meknes: “The Moroccan state is on its knees. It is unable to fend for itself, manage itself or even feed its own people. The Imam shouts about Caliphate intervention. The territory that the Caliphate has taken administrative control over, while recently under the technical administration of Fez were in fact Ottoman Empire territories, previously taken by Morocco. The Caliphate is now bringing food and prosperity to these people, whereas previously they faced starvation. The Caliphate has NOT impinged on the traditional sovereignty territory of Morocco, unlike Spain and Portugal.” “If the people of Morocco wish to believe the lies being spouted from Fez they are free to do so. But I ask them to question a few stated facts. Firstly, when the people were starving who supplied one million tons of grain to feed them and their children? Secondly, who is claiming that infidel Spain and Portugal - who taken Moroccan sovereign territory - are better respected than your brothers in the faith? Thirdly, who has appointed an infidel to a position of power - a vizier no less and finally who is publicly stating they are willing to work with the Devil?” “To the people of Morocco I say come to your senses. Where was Imam Mohammed when you were under attack? He is an opportunist, in the employ of the Western infidels. Your souls are in great danger and the Caliphate is the only answer for those who still value the Islamic Faith.” Cadiz *While the Spanish Atlantic Fleet of eight ship of the line under Capitan-General Don Augustin de Vilches stood out to sea off Cadiz, a single rowing boat went into the harbour to inform the harbour master of the imminent arrival of Vilches’ squadron. A few hours later the ships entered the port, the lead vessel Castilla delivering a full broadside as a salute to the Papal fleet at anchor there. Turin *The Duke of Savoy’s Foreign Minister Jarno Frischella has asked le Comte d'Auxerre whether he may be able to shed any light upon France’s foreign policy towards her neighbours, and his country’s reported interest in strengthening its military forces? “Mon Dieu, what can you mean?” replied the count. “My King has the right to have a powerful army and navy to enforce his will, has he not? As for what policy shall be followed, that is simple to answer; one of glory!” Munich *For the clarity of his neighbours, Prince Ferdinand Maria Wittelsbach, Elector of Bavaria has announced that he considers himself to be an ally of both Hanover and Austria. In particular, the House of Austria’s ambassador to Munich has been behaved impeccably well and remains welcome. “It is my fervent hope that stability can return to the Holy Roman Empire in the years ahead. Our recent history has been quite traumatic, but I hope that now the Bohemian Succession is settled we can have a quieter time conducive to trade, mutual friendship and diplomacy,” he said. Stockade Cove *A deserted Madagascan pirate nest has been searched by sailors of Commodore Landeiro de Vaz. They found the smashed remains of Dutch flintlocks ashore, and in the cove identified the wreck of a frigate amidst lots of flotsam and jetsom of what was probably four or more now smashed up sloops. Ava *King Karinai of Burma has decided to grant permission for a single Jesuit mission to be established in Ava. Darmstadt *Landgraf Karl Rudolph of Hesse-Darmstadt has made it clear that at the moment he has no new troops available to hire out to any parties as mercenaries. Kassel *Landgraf Heinrich Wittelzollern has offered to hire to France 12 battalions of Hessian infantry for the sum of £120,000 followed by an annual hiring fee of £60,000 payable on the anniversary of the date of hire. He added that the troops would be handed to French command two months after the payment was received, so the first year would actually be only ten months in duration. It would also be a condition of hire that the mercenaries leave Hesse-Kassel territory within three months of coming under French command. Constantinople *Raising the issue at the patriarch’s council in Constantinople, Great Patriarch Vasiliji of Russia proposed contact should be made with the Patriarch of Alexandria, and that he should be invited to join them in council. Patriarch Neophytus VI of Constantinople and Patriarch Chrysanthus of Jerusalem agreed that this made perfect sense so a messenger was sent to Egypt to hopefully bring back news of his acceptance of this from their brother in Christ, the venerable Patriarch Cosmas II of Alexandria. Ayutthaya *Regent Phra Naret has agreed to allow Tachard to establish a Jesuit mission at Ayutthaya, but warned him that he takes advice from his Dutch friends and the Jesuits are not to offend them. “I have had many dealings with foreigners over the years, and so far the only people I have come to trust are the Dutch. I am aware you Jesuits do not like them, so tread carefully,” he warned. Zurich *Minister of State Reimar von Rittenburg has announced that while the Swiss Cantons has no infantry battalions available for hire as mercenaries there is a regiment of six dragoon squadrons he would consider hiring, or selling, if an appropriately good bid was received. Stockholm *King Charles and Queen Ursula of Sweden- Norway have taken tea with the various ambassadors and diplomatic representatives to their court in the company of the Duke and Duchess of Jutland. As is often the case it was notable how Their Majesties’ are utterly devoted to each other and to the royal children. Kronprinz Karl in particular was attentive to elder members of the royal household, his grandmother Duchess Catherine von Blicker being delighted to hear the nine year-old call her ‘grandmama’. Turin *The Il Giornale di Savoy provincial newspaper has announced the signing of the Treaty of Torino between the Kingdom of England and the Duchy of Savoy. It is also carrying news that His Highness Prince Vittorio Amedeo, grandson of the Duke, is to travel to England and has been invited to reside in the household of Her Majesty the Queen of England. London *Cavaliere Gino Bounosetti, the Savoyard ambassador has introduced Conte Antonio Pessota and his wife Vittoria Francesca Madamigell to the royal court of St. James in London. They had not been present for long when their ears were accosted with an ugly rumour that King James intends to desert his Polish Catholic wife Queen Mary and desires to have nothing more to do with her. Upon entering her household they were met by Mary, and if anything their meeting with the ashen-faced Queen with the King in absentia appears to have confirmed the notion that their really is serious trouble between Their Majesties. Philadelphia *First Consul of the Americas Republic William Penn has once again spoken before the National Assembly in Philadelphia. “We are at war with the Caddo, and soon the fighting will start and blood will flow. It is my most sincere hope that the foe will suffer the most, but there is no way avoiding the fact that brave young Americans will suffer serious injury, or death, in the defence of the Republic. Their sacrifice will never be forgotten and as of today the soldiers too badly maimed in service to continue as part of the armed forces will receive a yearly pension of five guineas.” “I have also decided to build a hospital for military personnel in Philadelphia to ensure that our injured soldiers get the best possible treatment.” “The widows of soldiers who fall on the battlefield never to rise again will receive the same amount until they leave this world.” The announcement was received with applause., although some deputies did so reluctantly because they were smarting over a deal which had been done between the administration and merchant friends of theirs which had turned a little bit sour! Stuttgart *Prince Andrey Yakovlevich Khilkoff, albeit while chaperoned by Dowager Princess Khilkoff to ensure no impropriety or talk of such, has been inseparable from Princess Caroline-Juliet of Wurtemburg. Over the month they have become quite close, and judging by the the way they look at each other there is a clear love interest at large! However, Prince Andrey has been very much the gentleman and is being sure not to offend the sensibilities of her father in particular. On those rare occasions when they were not together, the Dowager Princess took time speak to the Duke of Wurtemburg about his daughter. Prince Leopold spoke of how fond he was of his delightful daughter, and well remembers getting her a pony called Hoppy at the age of seven! St. Petersburg *The cathedral of St. Sampson the Hospitable (see below) has been erected in St. Petersburg: Prince Henry, Duke of York & Halland has paid a visit to Princess Timofevic, one of the Tsarina’s ladies in waiting. He was very affable and gallant, giving her a pair of pearl and diamond earrings by way of a small gift to show the esteem and affection in which he holds her. Whether knowingly or not, this caused Her Highness to flutter her eyelashes at him in a most becoming manner, which unsettled Duke Henry - but only in a good way! He boldly asked if he may court her? She replied, “Sir, you may do more than that!” He nearly fell over, but steadying himself responded, “Highness, like my father I am a simple man, albeit one with the most renowned parentage and bloodline. That aside, I have a true and honest heart, and would very much like to court you in the manner that deserve.” She again gave her consent, and they have since that day met daily and he has escorted her around St. Petersburg in the presence of Lord Mary Totteben who has fell into the role of chaperone, a position she seems singularly unhappy to hold! Sensing this, Prince Henry was kind to the lady, something which caused Princess Timofevic to employ her feminine charms all the more to retain his attention, which in each instance she was singularly able to achieve! Meknes *Colonel Abdul Farooq and his regiment of crack Moorish horsemen has defected from the Caliphate’s service to that of Imam Muhammed at Meknes. The colonel, while offering his sabre to serve the Imam also expressed his ambition and hope that his regiment would be given the honour of forming the Imam’s bodyguard? Nantes *The English spoon dredger mission to Paris, upon travelling to Nantes to fulfill a commission on behalf of King Louis XV there were astonished to discover other English shipwrights had arrived and were already doing so. Perplexed, but seeing their role as now being superfluous, the dredger shipwrights from Paris took the liberty of disbanding their mission to France forthwith. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Poland *Spain Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The Russian Fleet of Piombino and the 14th Fleet have set sail from Piombino and made landfall at Athens. *France’s Escadre de Mediterranée of 69 ship of the line and 35 transports dropped anchor off Venice, having been piloted safely past ten floating hulks by a couple of Venetian cruisers. Admiral Gui d´Desgouttes then sent an officer ashore via a ship’s boat requesting General Baron von Gohr’s army embark upon his transports. The process of ferrying the troops has begun, but by the end of the month was still on-going. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3